A Visit Before the Journey
It had been several months since the return to her village was completed. In that time the young woman became familiar with it once more, noting its great increase in size and population, something that she found intriguing. One should note that the village no longer existed in its previous location, having been moved to the moon by the town's legislative body, of which both her father and mother were members. That is a story for another time however, as the young woman further attuned herself to the unique surroundings as well as the view of the earth below. Sada still occasionally succumbed to vertigo upon seeing the dizzying sight even though months had passed; it would be something would take quite a while for her to adjust to. In the meantime however, she looked to kindle a friendship with the moon's other inhabitants; the family of Kaminoshi and Chiyoko. To say those two were an interesting couple was an understatement, but for the time being, Sada's thoughts drifted to her place in the moon's hierarchy. Considering Sada had decided to leave the village so long ago without forewarning any of her family, she knew that her current state of existence was that of probation. She didn't mind however, as it freed her to explore, and in particular endowed her with the ability to find this resting spot on the capital building's pillars that allowed her to watch the activity of the city below. Walking across the lunar surface was a sole shinobi, on his way to a weapon shop located in Tsukimyako called "Nakano Ironworks". Having been told of the marvelous shop by his mother, Osamu was confident that he would find a suitable sword for his upcoming journal. Approaching the village, Osamu activated his Tenseigan to scope out the village as to find the shop before hand as he had to be home by a certain time to catch his family there. Searching the buildings throughout the village for signs of the correct village, Osamu caught a glimpse of a lovely woman, blond hair and purple eyes, looking at the city below. Osamu was so caught up with her beauty that he almost walked into the side of the village walls. Catching himself at the last minute, he reconfigured his thoughts and focused on finding what he had in mind. Not far from the capital, he spotted a lovely shop with a banner above it reading "Nakano Ironworks". "There it is..." Osamu said with an expression of gratitude on his face for his surprising find. Walking towards the village gates, Osamu stopped. "I've never been here before. Would I be intruding if I just barged in?" Osamu thought as he deactivated his Tenseigan. Having activated her Byakugan in the meantime to further see the sights that her village had to offer, Sada spotted a lone figure approaching the walls of the village before nearly smacking into them. She sighed, weighing the options of remaining stationary and going to greet the individual. Despite the seemingly massive size of the capital, their relative isolation from the other civilizations made visitors and traders hard to come by. Thus, they focused on internal growth, perfecting and harmonizing an economic system that mirrored the principles of laissez faire or the invisible hand. So to see even one figure that was clearly foreign to the village was an event, one made easier to spot by Sada's viewpoint from the capital building. Gracefully leaping down from her vantage point, Sada deactivated her Byakugan while skillfully leaping from roof to roof, and effortlessly mounting the top of the village gates. Her path was of little note to the locals, most of them recognizing Sada for her striking resemblance to her mother and remembering the latter's rambunctious and adventurous demeanor even in adulthood. Meanwhile, Sada looked at the lad below, standing solemnly at the gates. "May I ask who you are?" Sada stated politely from her position on the gates' top. Hearing the voice and instictively looking up in the direction is was heard from, Osamu blushed as he recognized the young lady, the one his was previously staring at just moments ago. Forcing himself to cease his blushing face, the man known as the Saint of the Moon spoke to the woman. "I'm Osamu Otsutsuki of Gesstono, located not too far from here..." he spoke before smiling, exposing his warm but welcoming demeanor. Being raised on the moon, Osamu was only used to seeing young shinobi on Earth, but this was his first time seeing and meeting people from another location on the moon, despite his mothers tale of meeting others on the lonely satellite they call home. Unlike his confident sister, Osamu wasn't one to open up so easily, especially in the vicinity of someone he was fond of. Not wanting to seem weird, but also wanting to be respectful, he kindly asked the lady, "And you are?" he spoke. Sada nodded as she processed the information. She recently heard rumors of another civilization occupying a portion of the moon's open space, but it was the first time that she had met one its supposed inhabitants. She thought for a second about whether or not to respond to his kind attempt to continue the conversation. Sada ultimately decided that there was no reason not to, and in turn released her own name. "The name is Sada Nakano of the place you see in front of you, though I had left before it was built," Sada began in a hesitant manner, before continuing along, "As you probably know, being a fellow inhabitant of the planet, visitors are few and far between. So to what do we owe this visit?" Part of her evaluated Osamu to see if he was a threat to the capital; it could be equated to a holdover from her odyssey days, where she was entirely responsible for her own well-being and protection. Thus she learned to read people effectively and in a prompt manner. To this end she relaxed slightly, noting Osamu's body language as that of a person simply intent on entering, and not causing harm. "I do suppose you would like to come in?" Sada questioned while staring down at the young man. His blush from earlier had not escaped Sada's attention, and part of her languidly wondered what it was for. "Its nice to meet you, Sada..." Osamu said wit slight affection as a smile welcomed itself to his warm face. "I actually walked from Gesstono to Tsukimyako looking for a shop by the name of Nakano Ironworks. I was hoping to find a suitable sword for my upcoming journey." Osamu stated as he stepped through the gates of the village, feeling welcomed into the womans territory. "She seems so mysterious, yet pleasing and quite elegant; beautiful too." Osamu noted as he proceeded. "Speaking of, does your family happen to run the Nakano Ironworks?" Osamu asked as he looked over at the young woman, taking note of the villages unique architecture. Sada smiled in spite of herself, finding the warmth within the young man to be a good sign. With a graceful leap, the young woman landed by his side, though not before noting the vibrant blue of Osamu's eyes. She then answered Osamu's question, "That they do," she replied, "my mom's side is the one that runs the business, though she'll occasionally drop by to monitor the proceedings. Otherwise, it's the rest of her family who are in charge of day to day affairs. If you don't mind I can take you to the place," Once Sada was satisfied that Osamu had processed all of the information, she led him through the city streets, conversing with the village's inhabitants about an assortment of topics. It was clear that she was at ease within her hometown, the familiar faces helping her overcome the new surroundings. At some point in the walk, Sada unconsciously linked her hand with Osamu's, drawing some curiosity from the villagers as they wondered who the young man was.